Cicatriz
by whatapanda
Summary: Porque entre espelhos e cacos de vidro, havia o medo. Mas também havia o vinho e alguns grãos de areia...


**N/A:**

Meus queridos, digo logo de antemão que esta não é somente uma one-shot. Na verdade é um ode ao meu primeiro OTP de naruto, e, de longe, os dois personagens que eu mais gosto do anime inteiro, e é chocante que eu não tenha trabalhado com os mesmos até então.

Foi uma história feita com muito carinho e atenção para honrar esses pãezinhos em forma de 2d q eu amo tanto

Atenção nas tags e nos avisos que o bagulho vai ser louco.

Espero converter o maior numero de gente possível a essa minha religião.

Boa leitura!

xoxox

 **Cicatriz**

Ele não conseguia dormir.

Fixou os pés ao chão, impaciente, sentindo as cobertas escorregarem por suas pernas. O vento soprou, o fazendo esfregar os próprios ombros em busca de calor. Por baixo do tecido insuficiente da yukata, a pele branca se arrepiava.

Não era estranho e muito menos surpresa que qualquer garoa que caísse sobre a vila da folha parecesse castigar. Tão acostumado ao calor do deserto, talvez fosse, de fato, útil começar a levar cobertas mais eficientes cada vez que precisasse se ausentar do país.

Mas ele não fecharia a janela.

E aquilo não era sobre o frio.

Levou uma mão aos olhos. Ainda podia sentir a cabeça pulsando com a memória da voz do amigo loiro tilintando feito sino estridente, chamando-o para um drinque pós-expediente.

Se arrependimento matasse ele ali jazeria que nem cadáver.

Era verdade que, após uma semana estressante de burocracia e remanejamento, uma bebida não cairia mal, porém não seria nem um pouco auspicioso ingerir álcool no atual estado que se encontrava.

O problema maior é que, agora que encarava a garrafa de vinho aberta na mesa de cabeceira, não conseguia evitar de tornar o que havia restado em sua taça meio cheia. E, certamente, de nada ajudava.

Mas aquilo não era sobre a bebida.

E nem sobre arrependimentos.

Próximo à cama, o fogo de uma vela, uma única vela, queimava. Trepidante. Inquieta. Iluminando, em seu esforço, o aposento ao sabor de suas penumbras. Ele jamais gostara de dormir no escuro. Em noites anteriores quando acordara rodeado de nada além de sombras, o pânico instalara-se em sua alma como o fincar de um espinho envenenado.

O medo de ter voltado para a escuridão. O medo de estar só.

Mesmo que fosse um pequeno feixe de luz, seria o suficiente.

Mas aquilo tampouco era sobre seus demônios.

Ao menos, não aqueles.

Ele levantou-se, reforçando o laço das vestes em sua cintura.

Por trás das cortinas abertas, conseguia escutar os sons da cidade. Abaixo de si, a vila pouco dormia. Era noite, madrugada, e nem mesmo todos os postes e prédios acesos na cidade soturna juntos poderiam minimamente confrontar com a esplendorosa lua cheia. A majestosa rainha da noite. Mãe de todos os poetas.

Mãe de todos os condenados.

Derramava-se por cima de sua cama, o astro, como se fosse um palco iluminado.

Por vezes, em suas madrugadas insones, o banho de prata alinhava ao barulho de seus pensamentos vazios. Por vezes, o simples silêncio das luzes apagadas era ideal para reorganizar ideias e desafogar o coração.

Mas não hoje.

Não quando a erupção em seu peito parecia prestes a explodir, queimando e pulsando em suas veias como lava entumecente. Não quando cada partícula de seu corpo agitava-se em profusão. Não quando o coração pulsava tão forte em seu peito, impedindo-o sequer de raciocinar direito.

Não quando o amargor da bebida descia-lhe como uma pedra quente no frio do estômago. E fazia seus olhos arderem.

Não. Hoje, ele apenas não queria ficar sozinho.

E, bem, talvez não fosse o vinho, o culpado.

Haviam sombras inquietas, pequenas, piruetando pelos móveis. Escurecendo a superfície do chapéu largo com os dizeres "Vento", largado sob a cadeira à direita, como a incômoda mera peça de roupa que era. Como se per si não ostentasse todo o peso de uma nação.

No momento ali, simbolizava nada além de um título que não queria trajar.

Porque, por entre os segredos rubros daquelas paredes mortas, não usaria nenhuma máscara.

Não para ele. Jamais para ele.

Mas ele não estava ali. Sete dias, sete noites e ele não estava ali.

O vento soprou, a cortina ondulou.

\- Então é assim?

Simplesmente trajaria sua toga onipotente pela manhã e marcharia portões afora, com o queixo erguido e a expressão impassível. Vazio e frio, como uma casca de areia.

E sozinho.

Se exprimiu afirmação ou chacota, aquele balançar de tecido, não conseguiu discernir.

De fato, o que esperava? Quem no mundo se submeteria àquilo? Promessas covardes. Encontros às sombras. Dois lados insossos de uma mesma relação.

Porque segredos foram feitos para permanecerem nas trevas.

E havia o medo. E a insegurança.

E sabia que ele não mereceria nunca que o machucasse novamente. E que não aguentaria machucá-lo novamente.

Mas ainda assim...

Encarou a janela.

\- ...Acabou?

Louco estaria, se o vento o respondesse.

Mas, então, o leve soar de um pouso contra o parapeito de linóleo denunciou e algo mais do que brisa adentrara pelo quarto escuro. Quando o familiar perfume chegou em suas narinas, o coração entalou em sua garganta.

Do alto de sua estatura larga e imponente, nas sombras iluminou o sorriso de menino. Pôde notar os ombros subirem e descerem com o movimento de respiração intensa. Ele inspirava pesado, cansado, as bandagens dos punhos sujas e os músculos dos braços, que agora exibia desnudos, tesos.

Sabia que balbuciaria qualquer desculpas formais de um jeito que contrastasse àquela figura séria e perigosamente atraente que havia se tornado. Mas não lhe daria a chance. Não lhe daria o tempo.

Então, com os dedos cerrados em punho, sem aviso, atingiu-lhe fortemente o maxilar, e o impacto das juntas estralando contra a solidez do osso doeu mais do que poderia imaginar. Era como socar uma parede de tijolos. O peso do soco não o derruba. Não o fez, sequer, recuar tanto quanto pretendia. Mas não se importou.

Não se importou nem mesmo com a onda de eletricidade que correu seu corpo no momento em que a pele de seu braço machucado foi tocada, segurado no lugar por dedos fortes. Mas gentis.

\- Por que? Por que faz isso?! - sua voz quebrou naquele sopro de ar e se amaldiçoou por tanta instabilidade. Mas não dava. Simplesmente não aguentava mais. Tentou retirar-se daquele aperto, mas ele facilmente o mantinha no lugar. Ele sempre fora o melhor em força física.

E o segurava tão perto, tão próximo, que não conseguia respirar.

O observou erguer o dorso da mão e limpar o sangue que lhe pingava do lábio partido, numa expressão franzida de quem não entendera bem o que acabara de acontecer. Ele inspirou o ar e os olhos negros, por um momento, refletiram realização.

\- … Andou bebendo?

\- É claro que andei bebendo! O que você acha? - em um puxão, conseguiu reaver o braço. Mas sabia que foi ele que o soltou. Ele nunca gostara de lhe machucar. Odiava o quão fraco e patético se tornava em sua presença. - Sete noites... pensei... pensei que...

Ele sorriu pequeno, unido as sobrancelhas grossas em compreensão, permanecendo parado onde estava. Ao menos, agora conseguia fazer o ar chegar em seus pulmões.

\- Me perdoe. Estive fora por um tempo...

\- É mentira. - cortou, fechando os olhos. Sentia as forças se esvaindo de seu corpo. A onda de alívio por vislumbrar mais uma vez aquela silhueta em meio à escuridão, esfriando seu corpo e fazendo sentir as falanges machucadas latejarem. - Naruto teria dito.

\- Era segredo militar, não vê? - ele ergueu as bandagens manchadas, mas, não por isso, conseguia ver, conseguia lê-lo tão bem - Eu jamais faria isso com você, Gaara.

E sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Não, ele jamais faria. Ele jamais mentiria. Ele jamais o deixaria. Só. Naquele estado. Ele estava ali. Tão real como em seus mais profundos devaneios. Estava ali.

Se aproximou dele em passos silenciosos, quase mortos, tomando em mãos o rosto masculino que a maturidade do tempo se encarregara de moldar.

Ele sempre fora o ser mais belo que julgara conhecer. Dono de uma beleza rudimentar, todo o corpo esculpido no trabalho duro e grandes olhos negros como carvão, refletindo sonhos. Inocência. E não só a aparência o fascinava. Era o modo como agia, como falava. Como sorria.

Ele o tinha, derretendo como areia, na palma de suas calejadas mãos.

\- Senti sua falta, Lee.

xoxox

Lee acariciou o próprio queixo, por um segundo atordoado com o impacto.

Rodeado pelo negror das espessas olheiras, o olhar, ressaltado como o jade que era. Brilhava lacrimoso sob o cintilar fraco da luz amarelada. Orbes magoados, sem dúvida. Pedras que choravam. Numa reza silenciosa. E num pedido ainda mais mudo.

Um sinal que escaparia facilmente da percepção de qualquer bem-intencionado.

Mas não de um apaixonado.

Dizem que a chuva cheira como o deserto. Pensava, talvez, ser por isso que o aroma que exalava dele lembrasse sempre terra molhada.

E... dessa vez, havia o vinho.

O observou se afastar enquanto o acusava, e assim o permitiu. E assim manteve. Conhecia suas crises como conhecia seus limites. Sabia que o desencadearia e se odiava por isso. Não deveria ser ele, justo ele, a quebrá-lo novamente.

\- Eu jamais faria isso com você, Gaara.

A pele do peito desnudo ressaltou, quase fantasmagórica, sob o tecido escuro que tingia suas vestes, aos poucos acalmando seu vai e vem extasiado. Se sobrancelhas ele tivesse, estas estariam a franzir, desgostosas, a combinar com a linha fina que se pressionava em seus lábios pálidos e contrariados. E ansiosos. Os cabelos de fogo domados por trás de orelhas, eram a perfeita moldura para o fino contorno que destacava a nobreza de suas feições.

A bochecha corava, e, talvez, não pela bebida. Nem pela raiva.

Foi então que sentiu o macio próprio de palmas que nunca precisaram se utilizar de força bruta em sua face, e a aproximação suave do rosto bonito fez-lhe o coração falhar.

Ele era todo desejo e todo tentação.

E, acima de tudo, era aqueles olhos verdes.

Olhos de vidro, que poderiam congelar incêndios e derreter icebergs.

Repletos de um encanto tão mortal quanto sua própria vitalidade.

Com um brilho tão predatório quanto inseguro. A força que poderia te destruir e ao mesmo tempo te fazer chorar, não por medo, mas porque era belo, e poderoso, e tão triste.

\- Senti sua falta, Lee.

xoxox

Foi quando, num impulso tão arriscado quanto um salto para o mar, se deixou mergulhar no sabor daqueles lábios de maçã que tanto lhe tiravam o sono em noites de inquietação.

E era vinho e era sangue.

Podia sentir os braços fechando-se ao seu redor, a boca junto à sua, explorando e sugando-lhe o gosto. Quase não recordava de tão gelado arrepio que cruzou a sua espinha e nem da fome daquela língua, que procurava a sua com violência. Querendo-o com uma força que a sua própria ânsia desconhecia.

E o mundo, por que havia parado de girar?

Gaara recuou por um momento com o impulso, até suas costas chocarem pesadamente contra a parede mais próxima, continuando a beijá-lo com o desespero premeditado. O peso daquele corpo e a fúria daqueles lábios era tudo aquilo que o fazia desmoronar e sustentar ao mesmo tempo.

Era sempre assim entre eles. Tudo era tão intenso com o ninja mais apaixonado de konoha.

O tecido que o cobria estava úmido, fosse pelo sereno, fosse pelo suor, mas podia sentir o calor das mãos que percorriam por seu tronco desnudo através das fendas de sua roupa, fazendo-o estremecer. Não importa o frio que fizesse, aquele corpo sempre estaria quente. E insaciável.

Buscou parte do ar que havia perdido quando a língua dele largou a boca e deslizou, sedenta, por toda a linha da mandíbula em direção ao queixo. Ele abocanhou-o largamente e sugou forte aquela região sensível fazendo gemer.

O que podia fazer? Aquele homem o conduzia e provocava loucamente, numa dança entre lacraias e serpentes. A onda de dormência instantânea que espalhou por todo o seu corpo o impedia de fazer muito além de choramingar.

Quando os dedos ásperos resvalaram suavemente sobre seu mamilo enrijecido, prendeu sua mão sob os cabelos e puxou.

xoxox

Ele gemeu contra sua boca quando o sustentou contra a parede, o corpo amolecido de tanto desejo e satisfação. E apenas o beijava. Por deuses, apenas o beijava. Gaara era assim, sua sensibilidade facilmente o enlouquecia.

Sentia que se apenas apertasse um pouco mais forte era capaz de deixar eternas marcas vermelhas sob a pele de alabastro, mas, a verdade é que pouco importava quando aquele ruivo se esfregava e ronronava por tão pouco, como um felino no cio.

Que marcasse, então. Que o branco virasse rubro. Que a boca tornassem roxa e inchada. Enquanto o peito se arqueassem abaixo de si, enquanto as unhas permanecessem fincadas em desespero na a pele de sua nuca, sabia que percorria o caminho certo naquele corpo necessitado.

Quando suas mãos se ocupavam pelo peito, fechou os dentes sobre a pele sugada, soltando um silvo quando os dedos enroscados em seus fios puxaram com ferocidade, o conduzindo em direção aos lábios entreabertos. E eles reiniciassem, sem tornar ao começo, aquele jogo tão excitante.

xoxox

Ele arrancou o maldito cachecol. Restava deslocado ali aquele pedaço de pano, atrapalhando o caminho de sua boca. Pressionando contra o lóbulo, fez roçar o hálito quente na orelha sensível, tentativamente mergulhando a ponta da língua dentro da fenda rasa e rosnando em agonia. Sua mão servia de apoio para o rosto enquanto a coxa masculina deslizava por entre suas pernas bambas, empurrando sua ereção evidente em movimentos fortes.

E, deus, como era difícil se concentrar em alguma coisa com aquele volume em atrito, pressionando contra seus quadris. Gaara mordeu forte onde lambia, arranhando a pele morena, se segurando onde podia. Quando conseguia. Que os céus o ajudassem.

A maneira como ele impulsava contra sua virilha tornava seu estômago em um frenesi de borboletas. Sua cabeça girava e o equilíbrio era incerto. Jamais em sua vida se sentira tão afetado por alguém. Aquele corpo encaixava tão perfeitamente com o seu que tinha vontade de chorar.

\- Ah, sim...

Esfragou sobre a perna de seu amante e o gemido grave que se sucedeu o excitou tremendamente do topo da cabeça aos dedos do pé.

xoxox

Lee podia o sentir tremer. E podia o sentir remexer, em protesto. Os dedos o empurraram e a língua desceu-lhe pela garganta quando cambaleou de costas até cair em uma superfície macia e sem lençóis. Gaara saiu de seu encurralar e o montou, ajoelhando-se em torno de suas pernas. Os olhos verdes em chamas, o olharam de cima.

\- Oh, merda...

xoxox

A yukata maltratada lhe cedeu, escorrendo como manta pelos ombros trêmulos e, provavelmente, manchados em vermelho. Sustentada apenas pelo laço, pendeu, aberta, expondo toda sua vergonha inchada e dolorida enquanto aquele olhar escuro parecia queimar sob seu corpo. Mas, quando o outro fez menção a se mover, segurou suas mãos para que não o tocasse. O ouviu resmungar e não se importou. Porque ele sabia o que queria... e, puta merda, queria agora.

Jogando-lhe as costas contra a cama, Gaara se esgueirou até o zíper daquela roupa estranha, que demarcava uma a uma todas as dobras daquele corpo magnífico. O puxou entre os dentes, numa velocidade torturante até mesmo para si. Dominado, Lee soltou uma baforada rápida ao sentir o fantasma do nariz afilado passeando por toda extensão seu peito até a base dos quadris. Um toque sedoso afastou o tecido, libertando a pele de oliva.

Ele afundou o rosto naquele calor e simplesmente inspirou... A textura, o cheiro, o sabor. Sentira tanta falta que chegava a doer. As cicatrizes por toda a extensão do peito e ombros eram profundas, e eram muitas. Porque ele se esforçava tanto...

As beijou uma a uma e as lambeu. Porque ele amaria e ele desejaria todas aquelas imperfeições que o faziam seu.

O peito subia e descia conforme a pulsação acelerada, e ouviu soar uma lamúria quando mordeu sua virilha, próximo ao caminho de pelos que se estendia por baixo do umbigo, deixando ali sua marca. Sua posse. Fingindo ter algum controle da situação, ainda que mínimo.

Gaara escorregou até seus joelhos atingirem o chão e ficar nivelado àquela protuberância que faltava explodir em seu aperto. Ele podia ver claramente o esboço do membro através da malha fina de ginástica e sentiu a própria ereção latejar com a sensação de secura que se apoderou de sua boca, inalando o cheiro forte de pura excitação masculina que o rodeava.

Com uma leve levantada de quadril, foi auxiliado em retirar aquelas últimas camadas de pano e ofegou alto quando aquilo se ergueu em seu campo de visão, enorme, vermelho e vazando enlouquecidamente por todo o canto. Seu corpo estremeceu por inteiro com uma excitação absoluta ao ecoar do rosnado quando capturou em sua boca o máximo que podia daquela extensão.

xoxox

Lee teve de cerrar os dentes para não fazer barulho.

Ele colocou os braços sobre o rosto, se contendo como podia para não gozar ali mesmo, dentro daquela cavidade aveludada que lhe chupava com tanto fervor, as mãos conhecidas, habilidosas, brincando entre a haste e as bolas.

\- Gaara... Aah porra, Gaara...

E o movimento parou.

Ele apoiou-se sob os cotovelos, arriscando olhar para baixo. Abandonado, seu falo latejou.

Gaara havia levado os próprios dedos à boca, os ensopando abertamente em sua língua em uma expressão absurdamente obscena. O encarou perplexo, em sua exibição e provocação.

\- Você me paga...

Ele sorriu.

\- Mas não agora.

xoxox

Aquele peso em sua língua, e aquele cheiro, e aqueles sons. Sentia-se em êxtase, capaz de gozar puramente em realização. Afundava-se lentamente, suave, mas forte, engolindo todo aquele volume ritmado pelos gemidos deliciosos que escapavam de dentro da boca aberta. O corpo estremecia abaixo de si, o suor umedecendo as coxas torneadas onde ele cravara as unhas na tentativa de se controlar.

Sua língua deslizou pela própria mão em meio à visão privilegiada daquele rosto que fazia-se notar no horizonte de mel e ébano, prendendo a respiração.

E, porra, como o excitava ser assistido em expectativa.

\- Você me paga...

Porque o peso daquele olhar animalesco nublado pelo puro desejo, desejo por ele e por mais ninguém, fazia evaporar a última gota de sanidade que ainda permeava sua mente.

\- Mas não agora.

Com isso, Gaara relaxou a garganta, o enterrando tão fundo que sentiu a penugem escura da virilha roçar em seu nariz, enquanto introduzia lentamente um dedo, sentindo-o contrair e gemer seu nome em resposta. Retirando os lábios, ele arrastou preguiçosamente a língua por toda glande molhada. Olhou pra cima. Ele permanecia apoiado, o rosto lindamente corado e contorcido pendia para trás em seu pescoço, as mãos fechadas arrancavam a colcha da cama de tanto prazer.

Sorriu. Gemeu. Era sempre assim. Ele rosnava, choramingava, gritava, desmoronava... Lee era tão intenso em tudo que se propunha a fazer. Tão puro. Tão bonito.

Se deliciava em o provocar. Jamais havia amado tanto, se doado tanto.

xoxox

O que aquele homem estava fazendo consigo? Como em um simples toque podia fazer desabar daquele jeito? Faltava forças. Faltava o ar. Faltava a vontade de continuar resistindo àquilo tudo. Lee podia sentir o calor da excitação enrolando em seus quadris. Não aguentaria mais um minuto sequer.

Sentiu o segundo dedo curvar dentro de si, massageando o ponto certo, e, em segundos que mais lhe parecera uma eternidade torturante, suas costas levantaram e os músculos enrijeceram. Num grito esganiçado, derramou naquela boca deliciosa que engoliu até a última gota, com volúpia

xoxox

Ah, aquilo era música para seus ouvidos. Sua bela criatura se derretia lindamente sobre seus travesseiros, a pele brilhando sob uma fina camada de suor. Por ele, por causa dele. Só pra ele. Enquanto retomava o ar que teimava em escapar dos pulmões, Gaara percorreu um caminho de beijos pela parte interna da coxa tão trêmula, provando o gosto daquele que pertencia a si.

Próximo ao joelho, parou. Outra cicatriz. Franziu o cenho. Esta era mais longa e profunda, se estendendo por toda panturrilha, quase que... cirúrgica.

O reconhecimento imediato o percorreu com um calafrio gelado. Trazendo lembranças que gostaria de esquecer... De uma época sombria. De um ímpeto assassino capaz de tolher a vida de tudo aquilo que mais lhe encantava. De uma necessidade de sangue.

Era tudo o que tinha. Tudo o que era. Tudo o que restara.

Ele tateou por toda a marca, numa carícia silenciosa e demorada.

Aquela cicatriz era sua, aquela fora a dor que causara quando tentou tomar seus sonhos, a apagar o brilho daqueles olhos. Para sempre... Sem máscaras nem disfarces. Sem consciência.

E sem perdão.

O machucou uma vez. Fundo, e inapagável. Que audácia, quando não, direito, ainda lhe restara para olhar naquele rosto e pedir que o amasse?

Gaara engoliu em seco.

Uma vez recebera a alcunha de monstro... sim, e talvez o fosse. Mas não havia mais ódio dentro de si. Não queria mais lutar, nem com ele, nem consigo mesmo. Nem com seus demônios.

Só queria estar em seus braços.

Será se podia?

Por menor que fosse, um mero resquício de dúvida era o suficiente para fazer seu coração sangrar e se sentir ruir como um castelo de areia levado pelas ondas de um fim de tarde.

Foi quando sentiu a mão acarinhar seus cabelos, o conduzindo a olhar para cima. A expressão era cansada, mas terna. Lee o olhou como se conseguisse sentir a hesitação reverberar pela pele em seu último toque. O abraçou como se conseguisse o sentir quebrar em seu último suspiro.

E, de fato, o fazia. Mas o corpo que ali o amparava em torno de seus braços era sólido, e real.

E ele não iria a lugar algum.

Gaara deixou ser conduzido para a cama e se afundou nos travesseiros. Lee pendeu acima de si, mas não o tocou, em vez disso os lábios simplesmente se fecharam e se prolongaram sobre a cicatriz vermelha em sua testa, fazendo-lhe os olhos encherem.

Mesmo quando tudo o que merecesse não fosse além de desprezo, ele, e somente ele, seria capaz de fornecer toda a candura do mundo. Mesmo se o quisesse, mesmo se o pedisse, ele jamais o deixaria sozinho de novo.

xoxox

Perdido em névoa e prazer, não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado até que o silêncio traiçoeiro o trouxe de volta aos seus sentidos. E se sentou. O outro tão compenetrado em pensamentos e tremores que sequer notara sua aproximação.

Lee sabia o que o assustava, sabia o que temia. Conhecia a incerteza que embalava seus pensamentos mais sombrios.

Quando o tocou, a incredulidade presente naqueles olhos partiu-lhe o coração. Mais do que qualquer coisa, desejou que soubesse o quanto se importava. O quanto o queria bem. Desejou que percebesse que na capacidade de se perdoar, descobriu como amar. E lhe atenuou sentir os ombros relaxarem sob o peso de seus braços.

O deitou e o beijou. Os cabelos, o estigma, o rosto. E pôde sentir os lábios molharem quando beijou a zona escura ao redor dos olhos.

\- Eu amo você... Por favor não duvide de mim.

xoxox

Gaara não conseguia falar. Não conseguia sequer respirar. Via a boca mover novamente em torno do que era dito e, mesmo que o único som audível seja o do próprio coração pulsando violento contra seus ouvidos, soube que eram aquelas palavras e que elas são para ele, e só para ele.

Não era um sonho.

O abraçou apertado, tomando seus lábios e o entregando tudo o que tem. Cada gota de seu ser. Enlaçando línguas, mãos e dentes. Aliviado. Desesperado. Apaixonado.

E ainda havia o vinho e ainda havia o sangue.

Mas sempre haveria o sangue, não é mesmo?

Porque ele era brutal, e ainda era tão gentil.

Por isso também havia doçuras. Ainda que misturadas ao sal da lágrima.

E ao calor do coração.

Ele envolveu as pernas em volta da cintura, atando-se à ele para se perder no limiar daquele ardor retomado. Sentia-o empurrar de volta, forte, contra si, e no atrito selvagem deixou escapar o ganido entalado ao fundo da garganta.

Suas unhas afiadas percorreram pelas laterais das costas curvas, fazendo dançar o fogo dos sete infernos pelos caminhos enrubescidos em relevo deixados para trás. Mais uma marca.

Arqueou, sibilando alto quando os dentes dele fincaram em sua clavícula, em resposta. Outra cicatriz.

\- Mais...

Gaara agarrou em seus ombros como um náufrago à uma tabua de salvação, as bocas moldadas juntas lutando em seu próprio campo de batalha. Boca esta que sempre o provara de sol à sangue, e ainda assim sabia que, pela manhã, nenhuma mancha seria deixada, a menos que ele a quisesse lá.

Estendeu a mão em busca do pingente pendurado de seu pescoço – o que ali fazia cócegas em seu peito, o que comprara para ele anos atrás, a única peça de roupa remanescente naquele corpo suado – e puxou até que entendesse o que ali implorava. O que ali precisava. Até que suas pernas estivessem firmemente afastadas e mal conseguisse raciocinar com tanto prazer.

\- Por favor, Lee, mais...

xoxox

Podia sentir sua ereção pulsar novamente, viva e agressiva, sedenta por aquele que o choramingava abaixo de si e mordeu os lábios. Nunca vira nada tão delicioso em toda sua vida. O olhar frenético no rosto, tão sexy. Tão necessitado. Ele pedia, praticamente gritava, por mais e pode apostar que o daria. Ah, estava bambeando perigosamente à beira de um penhasco com nada à frente além do abismo.

\- Mas não agora.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram brevemente, em reconhecimento da própria frase e, embora se divertisse, Lee não podia negar que ele próprio era capaz de se surpreender com tamanha força de vontade. Mas o queria fazer sentir bem, e ainda não havia chegado na metade do que lhe era possível proporcionar.

E, com os olhos direcionados à mesa de cabeceira, decidiu. Aproveitou do breve momento sem reação para o virar sobre a própria barriga e pressionou os lábios abertos contra a nuca exposta, respirando calorosamente sobre o ponto sensível.

Esticou o braço, capturando a garrafa que jazia esquecida na cabeceira, movimento este que passou despercebido pelo outro até sentir gotas frias escorrendo pelas costas. Lee beliscou a pele antes de arrastar a língua caminho abaixo pela espinha, provando de todas as cores e sabores. O amargor da bebida. O doce da pele. O salgado do suor.

O ouviu ronronar completamente entregue àquelas caricias inesperadas, soltando suspiros e resmungos pelos lábios inchados. Foi então que, num súbito, sua mão direita estalou aberta, espalmando contra a pele carnuda do traseiro, deixando a impressão perfeita dos cinco dedos em vermelho.

Instintivamente, o ruivo arqueou no susto, empinando para trás e se exibindo por completo. Satisfeito, Lee separou-o com mãos firmes de desejo contido para que pudesse vê-lo por inteiro, aberto e tão pronto para ele. Observou, por um instante a superfície trêmula e rubra à sua frente, mais adiante a cabeça dele pendia e os olhos o acompanharam ao fim de sua trajetória úmida, franzidos, ansiosos, lascivos.

Porra, fodidamente devasso.

\- Perfeito.

E tornou o ultimo gole, silenciando quando sua língua girou ao longo da covinha nas costas logo antes de deslizar pela fenda macia.

xoxox

O lado direito de seu quadril formigava intensamente. Podia sentir a carne protestando em êxtase contra o peso do tapa que o atingiu, tão em cheio. Suas pernas tensionaram à aproximação daqueles lábios de sua parte sensível, e, quando o encarou em meio a toda sua íntima exposição, Gaara já controlava o gemido antes mesmo de sequer ser tocado.

Era um maldito exibicionista, o que podia fazer?

E quando veio a sensação, se contorceu feito um animal encurralado, não contendo mais o som que o rompeu grave, quase a ponto de ecoar pelas paredes. Não fossem pelas mãos que o seguravam firmes em seu ângulo, já teria se derretido feito cera quente pela superfície do colchão.

Ainda aéreo em meio às palavras que escutara, as borboletas voltaram. Gaara as sentia disparar em seu estômago novamente, revoando enlouquecidas, o coração batendo acelerado em seu peito. E ele sabia. E admitia. Era completamente apaixonado por aquele homem. Perigosamente apaixonado. Tudo aquilo era tão arriscado como caminhar sob gelo fino. E ainda assim parecia tão bom. Tão certo.

\- Aaah, Lee...

Mal conseguia fazer o ar chegar aos seus pulmões em quantidade o suficiente. Estava tremendo, e completamente cercado por toda a presença masculina acima de si. Totalmente intoxicado. E atordoado. Não queria mais jogos, pelo menos, não esta noite. Tudo o que desejava era deixar o gelo rachar e se afogar naquelas águas geladas.

Fez menção a girar o corpo e Lee não o segurou e nem o deteve, permanecendo erguido, de joelhos, onde estava. O brilho vermelho e alaranjado da pequena vela refletia em seus olhos cheios de luxúria e iluminava cada vinco, cada protuberância definida que demarcava aquele corpo. O calor que emanava entre eles era intenso, quase tangível, então, Gaara ergueu os braços, trazendo o rosto para próximo de si, escovando os lábios sobre a pele e se deixando respirar daquele hálito de maçã que tornara uva.

Tão bonito... Tão perfeito...

E sentiu as mãos o acariciarem. O rosto enterrando-se em seu pescoço, num forte inalar sob a pele irritada.

\- Você cheira tão bem… - o ouviu dizer, suavemente, enquanto abria caminho passando por sua clavícula em direção ao peito – Por que você cheira tão bem? – circundou um mamilo, arrastando o nariz – Merda, Gaara... Basta cruzar com você num corredor e eu já fico duro feito pedra.

Ele sussurrava, embriagado.

Falava sobre seu aroma, mas o cheiro forte que exalava dele era o que o encurralava por completo. Era um toque que queimava e uma proximidade que lhe fazia brotar todas as insanas emoções pouco conhecidas e, francamente, aterrorizantes, dentro de si.

\- Lee, por favor... - Gaara o abraçou, procurando algum atrito que o aliviasse de alguma forma com o movimento de seus quadris - Rápido.

E não soube dizer qual lampejo de sentimento que demonstrou aquele curvar de lábios meio zonzo, seguido de um levantar para fora da cama. Ele retornou logo, jogando o tubo com o lubrificante em suas mãos, se encostando à cabeceira, em seguida.

\- Faça. - e o encarou, libidinoso. - Faça para mim.

Gaara arrepiou naquela ordem.

Inferno, como o maldito o conhecia bem.

Quando do doce vieram, no bruto chegavam. E no selvagem.

Era um romance insensível. Um carinho violento. Do beijo à mordida. Do vinho ao sangue.

Uma provocação que não tinha fim. E era aquelas mudanças, sabia ele, que os combinava tão bem, pois só em sua ânsia extrema e desenfreada por aquele homem, alternava loucamente os desejos entre carinhos e arranhões. A força que o impelia a se desfazer pateticamente ali com um simples olhar, era a mesma que o faria implorar para ser fodido forte e sem sentido, tratado como sua própria putinha particular.

Ele passou a língua pelos lábios.

\- Diz, Gaara... O que você quer?

xoxox

Sim, é verdade que era fraco com bebidas, mas aquela pequena insinuação não fora o suficiente para deixa-lo um pouco além de tonto. A leve sensação de amortecimento era boa, o fazia se sentir flutuando em algum tipo de limbo entre o céu e o inferno, enquanto a pele do rosto daquele anjo-demônio corava para si, na expressão mais lasciva que já presenciou na vida.

O verde o encarava, translúcido feito espelho quebrado, numa intensidade que podia jurar emanar labaredas de pura instigação. Em silêncio, viu o pé ser arrastado até descansar, estirado, na beirada da cama. A cabeleira vermelha pendeu, inclinada para trás, e Gaara grunhiu ao sentir os próprios dedos molhados movendo-se em torno de sua entrada.

\- Eu quero...

Ele inseriu o primeiro, empurrando até a última junta. O viu estremecer e soltou o ar em uma arfada, se sentindo endurecer ao limite.

\- Eu quero você... fundo... – a voz falhava em meio ao tesão – no meu... hmm... – ele ralhava, erguendo os quadris.

Sua própria ereção latejava tanto que teve que esfregar em busca de alívio, o líquido gotejando, escorrendo pelos movimentos de sua mão. Estava tão fora de si e tudo o que fazia era olhar.

\- Leee...

Os músculos posteriores já estavam completamente erguidos da cama quando o segundo dedo penetrou, o terceiro já sondando, enquanto gemia. Ele se confundiria facilmente com o branco do lençol amarrotado, se a seda da pele não tivesse sido feita para ser marcada em vermelho.

E não brilhasse, feroz, o verde do olhar.

Lee travou o maxilar, em agonia. Talvez não tenha sido uma ideia tão boa assim.

Seu anjo rosnava enquanto falava, enterrando os três dedos em seu corpo, as pernas separadas tão distantes quanto conseguia, o membro úmido saltando do colchão enquanto ele próprio se fodia. E gemia. Como se seu corpo precisasse disso.

E quando o ouviu, novamente, chamar seu nome, não havia mais ali o espaço para o autocontrole.

xoxox

Gaara tremia. Pela quinquagésima vez naquela madrugada, seu corpo respondia, submisso e obediente, todos os estímulos que aquela presença tão próxima o proporcionava. Agradeceu aos céus por já estar deitado porque sentia-se cair, física e literalmente. Tudo naquele homem sugando e tragando tudo aquilo que o deixava são.

Sentiu a própria pele apertar contra seus dedos, em volúpia, ao visualizá-lo escorrer o líquido em torno de si mesmo. As mãos grandes em movimentos pesados de vai e vem em torno da glande enquanto o devorava com o olhar. Ele era impecável, perfeição. O mero pensamento de que alguém tão exorbitante como Lee pudesse amá-lo eram esmagador.

E ele lhe estendeu a mão livre, em um chamado.

\- Venha.

xoxox

E não pode evitar de gemer quando Gaara se moveu, cambaleante, para montá-lo, como havia ordenado. Aquele corpo inteiro tão firme, tão delineado, tão próximo, roçando contra o seu enquanto se posicionava. O cheiro de deserto, amor e sexo o possuindo por completo, bloqueando todos os sentidos.

A ponta melada de sua excitação pressionava e esfregava contra o orifício convidativo do ruivo em seu posicionamento. Alcançou firme pelas laterais de sua barriga, enquanto se inclinou para meter.

\- Beije-me... Eu quero sua boca em mim enquanto fodo você.

xoxox

Tudo aquilo era demais. Cada palavra e cada toque que provinha dele era o suficiente para torna-lo impotente e enlouquecido. Gaara choramingou em entusiasmo. As línguas se encontravam calorosas, acariciando e tocando enquanto se fazia sentir a pressão do volume em seu inferior. Ele queria mais. Muito mais.

Sentiu seu lábio sendo preso entre os dentes, enquanto a pressão em suas laterais o empurrou contra a ponta inchada. Ele jogou seus braços em torno do pescoço rijo, sua barriga explodindo como se estivesse em chamas, seu corpo, aos poucos sentindo-se completo novamente.

Mesmo a queimação inicial do esticar da pele o inundou em uma onda de prazer intermitente ao ouvir chamar seu nome.

O vapor do hálito quente chocava-se em seu rosto enquanto ele cedia em suas estruturas. Ainda que o olhar escuro demonstrasse pouca sanidade, sorriu ao perceber que ele o aguardava guiar e iniciar seus movimentos quando se sentisse confortável. Mesmo que os punhos enfincados em sua cintura fizessem menção à embranquecer com a força que apertavam.

Tão brusco, e ainda amável.

\- Ah...

Gaara deslizou lentamente todo aquele tamanho para fora, e voltou novamente, iniciando sua cavalgada constante.

Incrível. Sentia-se completamente extasiado. Derrubou sua cabeça sobre o ombro à sua frente, o abraçando, perdido na intensidade de o ter tão próximo. Tão íntimo.

\- Ah...

Ele grunhiu quando sentiu as mãos enfaixadas cheias, separando seu traseiro e aumentando a força gradativamente em suas estocadas.

\- Gaara... Eu não aguento mais.

E sabia ali que ele já havia se segurado o suficiente.

xoxox

Lee avançou, se mantendo por cima e começando a empurrar forte naquele corpo sensível que gritava. As mãos brancas, desesperadas por um apoio, encontraram segurança na cabeceira de madeira maciça, enquanto a cama batia surda na parede ritmada por seus movimentos.

Pro inferno com os vizinhos à essa altura dos fatos.

O foderia. E o foderia agora.

Enrolou o punho em torno da glande dele, quando a percebeu completamente negligenciada, bombeando ao mesmo tempo de cada impulso fundo de seus quadris. A voz grave se perdia em torno de seu nome como uma melodia bonita. Lee o fez arquear para trás através de seus cabelos para encontrar sua boca sedenta, os sons cada vez mais altos de pele nua molhada se chocando preenchendo o ambiente.

E inspirou, em aflição.

Não era o bastante. Precisava de mais. Precisava do fogo daqueles olhos de basilisco o querendo queimar. O tentando cortar. Afiados em lâminas como os cacos que eram.

Então o virou, afundando ainda mais. Queimando ainda mais. Masturbando ainda mais.

\- Olhe pra mim! - Oh deus, para onde fora todo o controle? - Olhe para mim, Gaara, enquanto eu fodo você!

xoxox

Os movimentos estavam acelerando, e aumentando, e ecoando. Era demais. Meu deus, era demais. Gaara recuou a cabeça, gemendo e rebolando no vai e vem da mão masculina contra seu pau inchado. Ele era tão grande, tão maravilhosamente grande. Sentia o fogo aumentar dentro de si como se fosse possível consumir os dois.

Perdido em sua satisfação, sequer havia percebido que acabara por fechar os olhos até que ele o reivindicou. E o obedeceu.

O corpo em cima de si derrubava pequenas gotas de suor dourado sobre a superfície pálida de sua barriga, as sobrancelhas grossas vincadas em um vão. Os músculos abdominais tencionavam a cada estocada, e já não sabia se conseguia sentir a pele do lugar onde ele apertava, segurando-o no lugar. Mas não se importou.

Ele o olhava. Ele estava ali. Lindo, suado e pesado.

E não iria a lugar nenhum.

Gaara o agarrou pelos cabelos, prendendo as unhas, trazendo para perto os lábios grossos e ofegantes enquanto empurrava rápido contra aquele volume que o fodia, duro e fundo. A mão quente descia e subia em toda sua extensão e ele lutava para não se deixar gozar agora mesmo.

Tão fundo. Tão perto.

Ele chocou a mão aberta contra a bochecha bronzeada, e o barulho agudo ressoou alto em sua ardência. O silvo animalesco se seguiu quando percorreu as unhas por toda a extensão do peito desnudo, e ele se enterrou mais forte. Mais fundo. Mais rápido. Febril. Insano.

\- Oooh sim! Aí!

Ele tremia. E chorava. E arqueava. E gritava.

Cada fibra do seu corpo convulsionando em meio àquela onda de dor mesclada ao prazer, que se aproximava de forma tão drástica e violenta.

Podia sentir tão perto. Tão fundo. Oh, não.

\- Lee... Lee... Eu vou...

xoxox

Seu rosto ardia e em seu peito as unhas se cravaram de maneira excruciante. Lee podia sentir aquela pele escorregando, lhe engolindo inteiro, apertando seu pênis cada vez mais. O corpo abaixo tencionou e arqueou e ele insistiu ainda mais naquele ponto. O suor escorrendo pelas suas costas.

\- Ooh sim! Aí!

Fincou a boca no branco.

Veio o sangue, veio o vinho. E veio o fogo.

Por tudo que era mais sagrado, homem!

\- Lee... Lee... Eu vou...

\- Goza! – rangeu, entre dentes. – Goza pra mim!

E então, ele veio, tremendo violentamente enquanto gritava seu nome. O líquido quente em erupção esguichou sob suas mãos e os dedos fecharam-se em suas costas ao transbordar completamente dentro dele.

Os lábios se buscaram, trêmulos, quentes, sem fôlego, em meio à dormência do orgasmo que se fazia presente. A pele ardia, as mãos tremiam, mas o toque era tão delicado. Sem dentes ou serpentes, eles apenas se permitiam, no cansaço, beijar.

E naquele mar tão verde, tão branco, se deixou afundar.

Mas o mar cheirava deserto. E o branco era vermelho. E os olhos de espelho.

A congelar incêndios e derreter icebergs.

Neve e fogo. Dor e poder. Nobre e vagabundo.

E todo o amor do mundo.

\- Eu sou tão apaixonado por você...

xoxox

Gaara respirou, enchendo os pulmões de ar em meio à avalanche das emoções, do alívio e da estafa. Ele dizia o amar, e o amaria de volta. E toda sua brutalidade, e toda sua gentileza.

E também aquela beleza.

Porque tudo estaria bem, enquanto ele se dispusesse a clarear suas trevas.

Se aconchegou preguiçosamente naquele abraço macio, como quem deseja deitar, mas não deseja dormir.

Queria que o pedisse pra ficar. Por deus, a lua seria testemunha de que bastava apenas uma palavra, uma única palavra para que cometesse a loucura e pertencesse à ele. Mas sabia em seu íntimo que jamais pediria, porque, diferentemente de si, Lee não era egoísta.

Ele nunca era egoísta.

E, quando a manhã chegasse, e a investidura do peso da toga o tornasse Kazekage novamente, daquele sigiloso encontro restaria apenas o pó. Apenas as cicatrizes. E alguns grãos de areia.

Mas ali, somente entre a violência do dente e a carícia do lábio, ele se permitiria entregar por completo. Porque sua vida podia pertencer ao país do vento, mas seu coração há muito havia sido entregue à besta verde de konoha.

Porque, sob o toque ardente das mãos machucadas e peso do corpo imperfeito, os olhos de ébano transmitiam-lhe a maior sinceridade que já vira na vida. Tomou, então, os cabelos úmidos entre os dedos, mergulhando o nariz naquele trapézio enrijecido que cheirava a homem, sangue e suor.

O frio passou. A vela apagou. Mas Gaara não sentia medo.

Hoje não.

Porque aquele corpo era sólido e era real.

E ele não iria a lugar algum.

\- Eu amo você, Lee.

E se existissem deuses em qualquer lugar, apenas rogava para que escutassem suas preces. Que o manhã não chegasse. Que o sol não viesse.

Porque de noite tornava-se amante. De dia, farsante.

E, embora a escuridão pudesse esconder muitas coisas, a solidão dela poderia ser vencida por um mínimo facho de luz.


End file.
